


Time of wolves

by HeavenOnFire



Category: Star Wars: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Time, M/M, Sexual Humor, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenOnFire/pseuds/HeavenOnFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorch can't sleep and faces his fears. Sev comes to comfort with a little help of Boss which let Scorch wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Time of wolves is the hour between 3 and 4 in the morning. When the world is quiet, fear and doubt are the strongest and the mind is the weakest.

**Time of Wolves**

Trembling with every limb and breathing heavily Scorch woke up from his nightmare. His whole body was wet from sweat and his heart was beating so fast he could hear it clearly in his ears.

It took him a moment to realize where he was. The room was dark and smelled strange. He could hear his brothers sleeping and Fixer snoring a bit. The cabin aboard the _Prosecutor_ which had been assigned to Delta Squad was small, but at lease it had a fresher of its own.  Scorch was grateful for this so no one had to see how he got off his bunk with legs shaking.

He found his way to the fresher and as soon as he closed the door behind him, he collapsed. The sensation of the dream was so real Scorch could still taste it. It was a dream which kept returning. Although the doctors told him that it was not unusual for a soldier to have nightmare, Scorch couldn't accept the fact that he was like everybody else. They were made to be more! To be better! And he would not break because of some stupid nightmares!

In his dream, he was back on that separatist ship again. He was alone and wandered through the dark corridors. Then, there was that bridge. Fixer was downloading some information while he provided cover. But then, he saw how Sev got hit by multiple blaster bolts and sunk to the floor, not moving anymore. Then Boss. Then Fixer. Scorch could taste the flavour of failure on his tongue and he could feel the darkness of shame in his heart. Then, there was that blinding white light coming closer and closer while a ball of fire swallowed him.

But that mission was successful! They all got away in one piece with the intel in their pockets. That was almost a month ago! Scorch had been so sure that he could handle it because they were the best commando squad that existed. The elite inside elite.

But even the elite had fear. His training Sergeant once told him that fear would boost every one of them. But Scorch was afraid of it. Even the thought that he might really lose one of his brothers ripped such a big hole inside his chest he could hardly breathe.

He stood in front of the sink and turned on the water. The cold liquid he smashed into his face cleared his mind a bit, but the naked fear was still there.

"Scorch! What's going on with you!" he asked the man in the Mirror. When he looked into his own eyes, he didn't recognize himself. The dark brown eye usually filled with pleasure and love of life were now widened with anxiety.

Suddenly he felt a warm Hand on his shoulder and it cost him all his strength not to scream.

"You're all right?" asked Sev, who was standing only centimetres in front of him.  

"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine!" said Scorch hastily, still gasping for air. His heart was still bouncing against his rips so hard, Scorch feared Sev might notice it.

"You're lying! I can see you shaking!"

Scorch sighed.

"The nightmare again?"

Scorch nodded.

"You know, you don't have to be afraid, do you? Go back to sleep." Sev said quietly and turned around.

Now, Scorch could see his brother in front of him, he just couldn’t bear to be alone again. "Don't go!" Scorch reached out for Sev's arm. "Don't let me alone."

Slowly the sniper turned around, on his face an expression of softness Scorch had never seen there before. Then he'd been pulled towards his brother. Sev's strong arms which was about to bury him alive were so comforting, Scorch felt safe again instantly. He recognized the feeling he was missing for nearly a month. The sensation of concealment. He hugged Sev even harder and moaned. He felt Sev's heart beating as strong as his own. He felt the warmth of Sev's skin like a fire that would never expire. He smelled the flavour of his brother, so masculine, like he could dominate the whole world. Scorch moaned again. He just stood there and let Sev embrace him. The feeling was so amazing; Scorch wanted it never to end.

"I love you." He whispered while his head was lying on Sev's strong shoulder.

In the silence none of them both moved. They just hold each other in their arms and shared their breaths. Their chest rose and sank together and they moaned because the proximity of each other offered so much pleasure. But it was not enough. Nothing of Sev would ever be enough for Scorch. He wanted more. He wanted his brother to love him with every breath he did.

Sev's big hand clutched Scorch's back of his head and forced him to look into the eyes which were even sparkling in the dark.

"I love you, too." Whispered Sev. Then he did something, Scorch would never have expected of him. He kissed Scorch.

A fire had been inflamed when Sev's lips met his own. He felt Sev pushing against him and his warm tongue massaging his lips.

"Open your mouth!" Sev whispered again, but so quietly that scorch doubted if his brother had really said these words.

Scorch did as commanded. The flame burned higher when their tongue met. Although Scorch knew that people usually do that, he had never understood why. Until now. It was the best sensation he had ever felt. He experienced the same fire glowing inside Sev slowly transcended to his chest. He felt now how it swallowed him. But it was not like his dream. Not hot and painful but warm and passionate.

Scorch's brain suspended itself. He followed Sev's lead and kissed him back. He kissed Sev everywhere. His neck, his shoulder, his cheeks and his lips. Instinctively his hand began to explore Sev's body. He palmed Sev's strong back, his muscular arms, his well-trained butt.

A strange feeling occurred to his lower body. He felt a tickle and soft pain in his loins. A feeling he's only got one or two time before, but always in the morning. He didn't understand what it meant.

"Wait!" he breathed and looked down at the tent in his pants. "That's wired!"

To his own surprise Scorch noticed the same reaction with Sev's Body. But it didn't seem to bother the sniper.

"No, Scorch. It's okay," whispered Sev again. He pulled Scorch around and pushed him against the next wall to overpower him with his kisses again. Scorch moaned with delight. He let himself being carried away. He enjoyed it how Sev kisses his neck. How his teeth softly scratched over his shoulder sending a shudder down his spine. He even enjoyed it how Sev kissed his chest.

But the tickle and the pain in this lower body was too disturbing, Scorch got the feeling he had to relieve himself. He became more inpatient and finally he pulled Sev from him a bit.

"No, Sev! I really have to!"

"What am I trying to do?"

"You're not helping!" said Scorch and wondered how Sev was trying to help.

"Scorch, you do know what we are doing, don't you?"

"Yaah, of course! Ehm... actually no! But keep going; it feels great!"

"You've seen the Holo-vid Boss brought with him last week, haven’t you?" Sev asked quietly and his voice sounded even deeper.

"Nope." Scorch answered honestly. "I was working out, you remember?"

"So you don't have a clue…." his voice became softer. "I love you and you know I will never hurt you, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But I really need to pee!" Said Scorch impatiently. The feeling in his lower body was still strange and now even slightly uncomfortable.

"No, you don't!" Sev pushed Scorch back against the wall. "Just lean back and enjoy it!"

"What should I enjoy?"

But that what he felt was so strange, he cried out involuntarily. But it was amazing as well. Sev's fingers went down his body until he reached his serious parts and Scorch got the feeling he was about to faint. He moaned because the heat filling his body caused him to lose his mind.

Sev knelt down before him, why, Scorch didn't know. But whatever his brother was doing he should not stop. Sev was still holding his member and began to massage it up and down. Scorch saw that Sev was uncertain; an expression he hardly showed. Then Sev opened his mouth and Scorch was overpowered again by a sensation he couldn't describe. Something warm possessed him and impended to swallow him again and again. Scorch was trembling again, unable to fight against the fire burning inside his body.

Ever more than before, Scorch had the need to relieve but he did not dare to stop Sev. He was holding himself back as good as he could but the more he tried the more intense seemed Sev's tongue to get.

"Sev, Stop!" Scorch gasped. Although his words were coming out of his throat he was begging for more inside. "No, Sev... don't stop! Keep going!"

"Make up your mind!" Sev gasped heavily breathing and stood up before Scorch again.

Immediately Scorch pulled his brother into a passionate kiss. He licked gently across Sev's teeth and finally he reached Sev's tongue. He was so deep inside Sev's mouth he started to worry if his brother could still breathe. He let go off Sev abruptly and caught breath. Honestly, Scorch didn't know what exactly he was doing but his instincts told him that it was right. The sphere of love resting inside Scorch was growing with every kiss Sev gave him. And with every touch of Sev's skin his heart pounded a little higher.

"Hey, calm down!" said the sniper while his fingers explored Scorch's face. "I'll be gentle."

"Ha! You and gentle? Did we learn a new word?" came out of Scorched mouth. But inside he was wondering again what his brother had meant.

Sev seemed exactly to know what they were doing. He walked up closer and pushed Scorch on his stomach against the low locker where grey towels were lying. He pressed his lower body against Scorch's butt and lean forward to kiss his spine.

"What are you doing?" Scorch asked, slightly uncertain.

"Since you little _di'kut_ don't know what we’re doing, I have to take the lead. Now shut up and enjoy!"

Scorch obeyed again. He trusted his brother with his life, so why shouldn't he trust him now? Scorch moaned again. Sev's tongue was sending tingling sensation down his body and Scorch was shaking a bit. He turned to look at his brother again and found Sev licking his own fingers. It was so hilarious Scorch even managed a chuckle. And then Sev pushed him back again and he felt his fingers stroking between his legs to his buttocks, making Scorch jerked open his eyes with shock as he realized where Sev's fingers had stopped.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he asked again.

"What did I just say?" Sev's fingers were fumbling around his hole making Scorch feel wired. He'd love to wink back for a few minutes when Sev was spoiling him with kisses and not examining his body like a doctor. But he moaned when he felt how one of Sev's fingers had penetrated him.

"Ah... Sev? What the Hell?"

But Sev didn't answer. Even in this dim light, Scorch could see the sniper blush. His psychotic brother bit his lip and breathed with excitement. Sev’s other hand had moved to Scorch member again; the erotic pressure made Scorch gasp. He'd been catapulted back into the warm sensation he loved to dwell in.

"Scorch" Sev groaned. "May I?"

Scorch enjoyed everything his brother had done with him, he was sure he could handle anything else what was coming. "Yes! Everything you want!"

Empty pain ripped his body apart, making Scorch scream. He jerked his eyes open and realized that it was Sev causing this agony. He turned his head around to face his brother. Sev was standing behind him with eye pressed together frozen in his movement. He took Scorch's hand and the explosive-expert felt his brother shake.

"Uf... you're so... tight!" Sev growled. But apparently, he was determinate to carry on what he started. Again, Sev pressed himself deeper into Scorch who was still fighting the pain and screamed again. Scorch couldn't believe what his beloved brother was doing to him.

"Sev... don't! Ah... stop! It... hurts! Ple... please!" he begged and gasped.

Suddenly the door swung open and the light went on. Boss appeared in the frame with his eye wide open with horror and paler as Scorch had ever seen him.

"What's going on here?" he growled and finally moved closer.

Neither Scorch nor Sev answered. The two commandos paused in the position, didn't dare to move a bit and cause more pain.

"Boss..." Sev gasped. "It... It hurts!"

Boss, who was looking from Scorch to Sev and back again, sighed a bit.

"It always hurts at the beginning. It'll get better!" Boss said calmly while his fingers stroked softly across Scorch's trembling chest which was cover in sweat again.

"Boss... wh… what is he doing with me?" Scorch gasped. He still didn't understand. It had started so well, but now he was stuck in a very embarrassing situation where pain was the only thing he could feel.

"He loves you," said Boss and bent over to kiss Scorch on the lips.

This kiss was different, but as good as the last one. Scorch had never loved one of his three brothers more than the other. He loved his sergeant as much as he loved Sev. Or Fixer.

When he felt Boss's tongue inside his mouth, the pain in his lower body was forgotten. He felt the warmth his brother presented him with and he felt the safety Boss could offer him. He reached out with his arm and grabbed Boss's neck. He pulled the sergeant closer to himself and kissed his leader as he had kissed Sev before. Now he was so relaxed even Sev's thrusts didn't hurt anymore. They felt well. It's like as if Sev was piercing him with a glowing staff. A staff, which could reach so deep inside him until his beating heart.

Scorch moaned loudly. He couldn't else ways. He would prefer to be more quietly so he wouldn’t wake up Fixer, but the feeling Sev was giving to him was too strong to resist.

Whatever Sev's was doing, Scorch was glad he was doing it. He raised his butt to be even closer to Sev. He moaned and begged for more. Boss was still there, covering his spine with kisses. The soft touches with his lips made Sev's pounding even more intense. His sniper brother was moaning too. It was more a deep growl, but it was enough to express all the pleasure he felt.

And then Scorch’d been pulled around abruptly. Sev pushed him hard against the wall and caught his legs and lifted him from the floor. He pressed with all his strength and Scorch screamed when he felt his brother enter him again. Sev trusted without a pause and every time Scorch breathed more heavily. Sev's took him with eyes closed and lips kissing his neck. He scratched his teeth across Scorches shoulder again and pressed even harder.

"Sev! Not so hard!" warned Boss. He laid his hand on Sev's hips and slowly directed his movements. "If not, you'll cause really serious internal damage."

"Yes, Sir." Sev obeyed and Scorch had been taken away by the fulfilling sensation inside him.

In that moment, he thought, how beautiful his brothers were. How sensitive they looked while Sev filled him with love and Boss stood behind the sniper, kissing his nape.

Scorch closed his eyes again and enjoyed the surge his brothers had awoken in him. When Scorch jerked is eyes open, he was in need to relieve again. Boss wasn't in the fresher anymore and Sev was standing behind him while his hands offered him pleasure again.

"Ah... Sev! Take... you... hands... off!" he moaned. "I… I have to again!"

Sev didn’t respond to that but only laid Scorch on the locker and spread his legs. He took him again and again with all his strength while his lips brushed Scorch's stomach. He licked Scorch’s navel and his fingers were closed around Scorch’s very aroused member.

"Then do it!" he whispered.

"No, I won't!" gasped Scorch. _How disgusting!_ So he struggled against his urge and moaned not to go insane.

"Scorch! Ah... I'm co...coming!"

"Hen? Sev?"

Sev's heavy thrust cut off his words and Scorch pressed his hand on his mouth, stopping himself from screaming. His Brother was standing between his legs with eyes pressed closed and hands pressed against Scorch's hip. He was shacking while a deep growl escaped his throat. With a deep sight he collapsed over Scorch chest trembling with heavy breathing.

"Sev? You okay?" asked Scorch quietly, missing the satisfying movement of his brother. Although he didn't know if everything was all right, he couldn't lose the feeling that it wasn't over yet. "Sev?"

"Just shut up and do as I told you, will ya?" growled Sev. His sinister expression was back and Scorch knew it too well. His brother was pissed off.

"What's wrong?" he asked and jumped from the locker, since his brother wasn't inside him anymore.

Sev didn't answer. Once again, Scorch was being pushed against the wall but this time left standing. Sev knelt before him again and Scorch smiled, since he knew what he could expect. He closed his eyes and let Sev's lips comfort him. The snipers lips were very warm and Scorch enjoyed it with every heart-beat and every breath.

The explosive expert was happy. All the fear he had experienced half an hour ago was gone. All the emptiness inside him was filled with love now. He sighed with pleasure. Then it overwhelmed him again. He pressed his eyes close and felt, how the world became meaningless. He seemed to levitate and flew between sparkling stars in the distance. He felt Sev's hair between his fingers and everything that counted was the one brother kneeling before him right now. In that tiny moment, the world was perfect for Scorch.

When it was over, Scorch couldn't say what exactly happened. He was just leaning against the wall, gasping for air. He was so exhausted and relaxed; his legs couldn’t carry him anymore.

 Sev appeared in Scorch's view again, licking his own lips. He pulled Scorch to his arms and pressed a very firm kiss on his mouth.

"I love you, little _di'kut_!" he whispered and smiled.

Now Scorch finally got a clue what they just did. He let his body fallen into Sev's arms and hoped that his brother would carry him to bed, for he was too tired to walk.


End file.
